


Relaxed Monday

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: One perfect summer day. And it was all the more perfect since you got to spend it with the man you loved. ZechsxReader





	Relaxed Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Relaxed Monday**

It had been one peaceful year. A year of bliss. You remembered his face when he had stood on your doorstep. He had looked like he was about to collapse, but he had smiled at you and his icy blue eyes had softened. You had smiled back, understanding that his life on Mars was over and that you could finally be together. He had chosen you. 

You smiled remembering it all, as you stood on the balcony of your house. You looked back into the bedroom. He was still asleep. The sheet rested just above his hips, showing of his bronzed, muscular torso. His long platinum blond hair was spread around him, his eyes were closed, face peaceful. He looked like an angel, your fallen prince. A very sexy angel. 

He was a talent in seduction, or maybe you were just sensitive. Very sensitive. He could make you want him with one single look. His eyes were the doors to his soul, and his voice... his voice could sent shivers down your spine. Especially when he was in the mood to use it in the bedroom. He could truly drive you mad with desire. 

But what kind of woman wouldn’t be crazy about such a man?

Noin had been crazy about him too. But in the end it hadn’t been enough. You had known Zechs from the one year between the war and the Mariemaia incident when he have lived in self-imposed exile. He had lived in the apartment next to yours, weary of the world. You had come to befriend your reclusive neighbor and had fallen in love with him. On the night of the Mariemaia incident you had finally dared to confess to him. But before Zechs had been able to reply, the newlines had flashed across the television screen and he had promptly travelled to Brussels to fight the rebels. 

You hadn’t seen him after that, until that fateful night one year ago.

You looked back into the bedroom again. You wondered if you should get your camera and take a picture of him like this. You shook your head. Such things had proved useless in the past, since he was a light sleeper and was likely to wake up the moment you walked back into the room.

The sky colored pink as the sun started rising. You walked back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. You lay down next to him, turning over on your side. You cuddled up against him and rested your head on his chest. 

“Baby,” you murmured, your voice cutting through the silence of the room. “Wake up.”

He stirred, a sleepy sigh escaping him. He cracked open an eye, groaned, and rolled over on his side. He took the sheets with him. “I’m still tired.”

You smiled and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. He turned over again, seeking the warmth of your body. 

“It’s cold in here.”

“I left the door open,” you said, while nuzzling his cheek. 

He was about to say something else, but a huge yawn got the better of him. You grinned at him.

“Have I worn you out?” you asked teasingly.

He chuckled. The low sexy sound made you shiver slightly. “Maybe.”

“Hmm…” You kissed him. “I doubt it.”

“Do you?”

“Oh yes…” you murmured with a smile.

“What time is it?” he asked.

You glanced back at the alarm clock. “Six thirty.”

“So much for sleeping in on my first vacation,” he grumbled.

“Sorry.” You were an early riser, and though you tried, you could never seem to sleep in. 

“I know a way that will guarantee that you will sleep for a few more hours,” he told you. You could practically feel the smirk on his face against your shoulder. 

“Now, Zechs,” you said with a laugh. “I doubt I will sleep after that.”

“Baby, humor me.”

“If I do, will you go with me to the beach today?”

“Deal.”

You laughed when he rolled you onto your back. 

The drive to the beach was beautiful and just perfect. Zechs had let the top of the convertible down, and you enjoyed the feeling of the breeze playing with your hair as he drove. The sun was warm and the sky clear. It was a perfect summer day, you mused. And all the more perfect because you got to spend it with Zechs. 

The beach wasn’t crowded, just a few couples here and there, and a group of teenage girls. You noticed the girls ogling Zechs and could hardly blame them. He was a beautiful man, and he attracted female attention wherever he went. You spread out your towel and sat down on it to braid your hair.

“You go ahead. I’ll be there in a sec,” you told Zechs.

He smirked and knelt down to press a kiss against your lips, before getting up and making his way to the shore line. 

Zechs was a stubborn asshole sometimes and that included his thoughts on his hair. He refused to braid it whenever he went swimming and it would always have the same result. Afterwards, he would bitch about it getting tangled and you were always the one to save him and brush the knots out. You had a nagging suspicion that he did it on purpose, but could never seem to call him out on it. 

You watched as he walked into the water and dove in. You finished your braid and tied it, before getting up and following him. He came swimming towards you when you were deep enough in the water and wrapped his arms around your waist. He leaned in for a kiss and you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him in place.   
“We have an audience,” he said, referring to the group of teenagers.

You grinned at him. “Let’s give them a show, or they might want their money back.” 

That sexy chuckle that you loved so much escaped him and he pulled you closer for a deep kiss. You practically melted against him, opening your mouth to his invading tongue, allowing him to slip inside and explore. A pleased sigh escaped you and you buried one of your hands in his mass of hair. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips along your throat.

“They’re still looking. Don’t they have any sense in their heads, or what?” he murmured.

You laughed and hugged him. “They probably think you’re the hottest man they have ever seen.”

“Yeah right.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go back?”

You swam back to the shore and settled on your towel with a happy sigh. “Aah, this is nice.”

“Hmm…”

“I guess you’ll come whining to me about your hair tonight?”

A devilish grin spread on his face. “Probably.”

“Wash it with my conditioner,” you told him, trying to get a rise out of him. 

“Are you crazy? It smells like flowers.”

“I thought you liked the scent!” you said with a pout.

“Baby, I’m a man.” He gave you an comical look. “I like it on you, but I will pass up on the opportunity.”

“You’re girly anyway,” you mocked him.

“Tsk... shut up.”

You chuckled and that’s when he realized that you had been teasing him.

“You devious, little…” He rolled over and pinned you with his body. 

“Oh hush.” You pouted.

“Now that looks cute,” he teased you.

“I’m not cute.”

“And I’m not girly.”

“You weren’t actually thinking that I was serious, were you?” you asked with a sweet smile.

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “I know you.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“I love you.”

That made you smile. “I love you too, Zechs.”

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
